


【非拟实】I will stay with you forever /3

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Summary: 破旧三轮车，看完索然无味预警写肉太费脑子，所以我决定一个月内不搞黄诱受都让我写偏到天上去了
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 5





	【非拟实】I will stay with you forever /3

**Author's Note:**

> 破旧三轮车，看完索然无味预警
> 
> 写肉太费脑子，所以我决定一个月内不搞黄
> 
> 诱受都让我写偏到天上去了

崔胜铉那点贫瘠的性技巧不足以让他表现地游刃有余，所以当权志龙把他推倒进被褥里，翻身跨坐上来的时候。他也只是伸出绅士手，确保他不会从身上滑下去。  
很少有男人能在完全勃起的情况下保持理智。权志龙能够清晰地感受出抵在自己臀缝里的形状，为此对男人的举动有些诧异。  
“需要我先去洗个澡？”声音里明显忍着笑。  
少年虽然说要去洗澡，手却覆上崔胜铉的手腕，带着他从衬衫底端探进，然后放到原位。  
失去衣料庇护后，肌肤相触传递来的触感更加直白。虽然一样细腻，但区别于女人的柔软，少年的腰侧带了男人独有的紧绷。只是附着上去，就能感受到里面蕴藏的力量。  
崔胜铉顺着他的腰线揉捏几下，后知后觉得察觉到自己仿佛被调侃了，于是拍拍他挺翘的屁股。  
“不用。当然，如果你想的话，我可以等。”  
他们热衷于来回交锋，像互相试探底线的猛兽伸出爪子，但并不会真的挠伤对方。  
显然权志龙觉得事前洗澡不是必要步骤，听到回答的他笑得十分愉悦，然后解开了崔胜铉的皮带。  
忍了很久的那处终于逃脱内衣的束缚，弹到权志龙手上时精神头十足。  
被尺寸吓一跳的少年发出惊叹，旋即握了上去，和找到新奇玩具的孩子一样低下头凑近，吹了声口哨。  
“我可以理解为你喜欢它吗。”身体被人抓在手里，但崔胜铉的嘴并没有被堵上，也就方便了他一边和权志龙调情，一边脱人家的裤子。  
权志龙配合地抬臀，趴在他身上扭腰把牛仔裤踢掉，因为姿势问题而把温润的气息呼到他脖颈处。  
“谁都喜欢大家伙，即使可能它的技巧不会很好，但胜在粗长。”少年的荤话说得一点也不含蓄，手底下的动作也很直接，五指轻轻撸动着使它更加硬挺，顶端吐出粘腻的透明液体，“哥知道怎么扩张吗。”  
“虽然不太想服输，但看在瞎弄很可能弄伤你的份上。你哥不会。”没有人不喜欢被夸奖，男人呼吸变得有些重，坐起身来帮他把衬衫也脱掉，制止了权志龙退回去尝一口的打算。“没洗，别做这个。”  
原本还有些不高兴的小孩愣了愣，继而趴在崔胜铉肩上笑弯了腰，抹着笑出来的泪说哥你怎么像个处一样。  
一句句哥喊得崔胜铉心软，环住他的腰去揉脸侧毛绒绒的头发，骂他臭小子不知好歹。  
  
酒店的好处大概就是不用在最后关头跑出去买必需品，润滑剂被大大咧咧地摆在床头，明码标价两万韩元。  
权志龙伸长手臂拿过来，用牙齿咬住塑料封膜撕开包装，含糊地抱怨价格提升得过高。然后跨坐在崔胜铉的大腿上将润滑液挤满手心，冲一直注视着他的男人眨眨眼。  
男人会意地伸出左手，接过因为他的体温而已经有些融化的润滑液，好方便他空出手来撑住自己，上身后仰露出隐秘的私处。  
在此之前崔胜铉从没认真注视过别人的身体，那样很不礼貌，也令人害羞。  
但权志龙完全捕获了他的视线，过分白皙的皮肤上因为情动而泛起粉红，夹杂着突兀现身的漆黑纹身，色彩在彼此撞击中艳到妩媚，让人想起荒诞的抽象画。  
而柔软紧致的穴口正在指尖的揉弄下缓缓张开细缝，刚一松懈就被找到探入，进行缓慢的扩张。  
少年看起来已经完全情动，性器不知廉耻地高高翘起，贴在因为快感和紧张绷起的小腹上，铃口翕动着吐出清液。  
崔胜铉突然不满足于只是旁观，他向前倾身拉过他，吻上权志龙带了水汽的眼角，将彼此的性器合握在一起，借着手心剩下的润滑液开始撸动。  
刚刚送入第二根手指的权志龙被迫坐正，姿势的变换让隐藏在内壁后的腺体遭受碾压。两处突然叠加的快感超过他能承受的范围，权志龙扣紧男人的肩，尖叫被对方含进口中，挺起腰把精液喷到他的前胸上。  
“这么敏感？”第一次射精力道总是很足，崔胜铉抬手抹掉溅到自己下巴上的白浊，半是惊叹半是调侃地咬了咬他的嘴角，“我想试试,可以吗。”  
权志龙还没缓过力气，闻言眼神湿润地瞪了他一眼，手指却乖巧地抽出来，握住他的手腕带向身后。  
“那哥可别弄疼我。”  
里面和他所设想的一样柔软，但比他想得要湿润。穴肉蠕动着试图将手指带进深处，穴口一张一合地箍紧他的指根，像挽留又像推拒。  
崔胜铉的手指比权志龙粗些，少年吞吃地有点费力，又沉浸于它会带来的快感，眯起眼无意识地半张着嘴，露出里面莹白的齿尖和嫣红的舌。  
“哥，你可以，再加一根了。”为了方便崔胜铉够到后穴，权志龙撑住他的肩半趴在他身上，左手握着男人的手腕引导他指奸自己，胸前已经挺立的乳尖不时蹭过他紧抿的唇。  
不知是有意还是无意。  
这些在崔胜铉这都无所谓，好学的学生总能无师自通。男人启唇叼住那颜色少见的泛粉的乳首，用牙齿碾进皮肉，再吮吸出来用舌面来回舔舐。惹得本就敏感的权志龙轻呼一声拽住他的发梢，后穴听话地吞进第三根手指。  
权志龙似乎全身都布满了敏感点，崔胜铉舔弄过乳头后把目标定在了锁骨附近，啃咬时奶音就响在耳边。少年毫不掩饰地呻吟，拉着他的手腕把手指悉数捅进穴道。  
除去最开始权志龙带进内部的那些，没有人再添加过润滑液，崔胜铉却觉得指尖都快被他不断缠上来的穴肉泡皱。现在他似乎有理由怀疑，权志龙只是个贩卖酒店润滑油的中间商，而他则是被拐上床的冤大头。  
在后穴完全打开后，权志龙终于丧失了耐心，将他推倒回床铺间，跪起身向前挪了挪，然后扶着崔胜铉依旧完全勃起的性器，一寸寸塞进后穴。  
整套动作称得上干脆利落。  
“好粗……”臀肉重新接触到大腿，权志龙有些无措地抚上小腹，一副真的被捅坏的表情，眼神都几乎失焦，“舒服吗哥。”  
崔胜铉暂时无法回答他的问题。终于找到猎物的穴肉裹上柱身，蠕动着试图榨取其中的浓稠精液，差点让毫无防备的男人失守阵地。  
已经适应了粗大性器的权志龙故意收紧穴口，箍住他不断搏动的茎根抬腰，然后再猛地坐下。硕大的顶端划过穴壁将其抻平，因为坐姿而顶到最深处，带来同样尖锐的快感和疼痛。权志龙仰起头在喉间挤出甜腻的喘息，含糊不清地喊崔胜铉快一点。  
胜负欲骤然而生，崔胜铉箍住少年细瘦的腰，在他下落时顶胯，把凶器狠狠撞进他的后穴，像是试图将底下两个囊袋也一同塞进去。  
权志龙发泄过一次的性器又颤巍巍地立起来，被崔胜铉握进掌心搓弄，逼着他在快感中胡言乱语，“哥，好舒服啊……再，再深一点，哥我要。”  
他们像野兽般交媾，权志龙过多的淫液在性器进出间被带出，沾湿了崔胜铉的大腿和床单。男人似是觉得这样用力不太方便，坐起来捏着他的颈后把他按到身下，用身体做囚牢将权志龙禁锢住，如他所愿地整根抽出再全部插入。  
交合处发出让人羞耻的水声，权志龙却绷紧腰腹抬高臀部去承接撞击，内壁因为无法抗拒顶弄而积累起层层快感，慢慢将他推向失神的边缘。  
崔胜铉察觉到穴肉过分的挽留，不再大开大合地操干，而是对准之前找到的腺体小幅度却又快速地撞击，俯身咬上他的颈侧。  
变得尖锐的犬牙刺破皮肤与血管，权志龙的大脑却只接收到了酥麻感，达到临界的快感撞破防线，操纵着身体射精。  
终于露出真实面目的吸血鬼将浊精留在少年体内，舔舐着他颈侧不断流出的血液，仿佛在品尝年份悠久的红酒。  
每个人的血味道都不尽相同。权志龙的血液如同他想的一般富有层次，横冲直撞的冲劲消散后再回味，就只剩下不谙世事的甜。  
恰巧崔胜铉热爱甜品，这孩子从头到尾都合他的胃口。

沉醉于进食的吸血鬼没能发现权志龙并没有被完全麻醉。  
原本应该失去意识的少年微微侧开脸，更方便崔胜铉在他颈间肆虐，已经湿透的发丝挡住了上扬的嘴角。


End file.
